


Las Partes de un Shinobi

by Mizu_umi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon - Manga, Chapter 698 Coda, Character Study, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sakura POV, Team 7 Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu_umi/pseuds/Mizu_umi
Summary: Los shinobi entrenan para ser ambidiestros desde el inicio, pero perder un brazo estropea el balance del cuerpo. Además hay que lidiar con el dolor fantasma y las sensaciones imaginarias y, en general, con el trauma de olvidar en ocasiones que se ha perdido una parte de uno mismo.Sasuke y Naruto nunca se han visto más completos.





	Las Partes de un Shinobi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561366) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



> Como había mencionado en los comentarios de Cultivate Your Hunger, planeo traducir los trabajos de dawnstruck para el fandom de Naruto. Van dos y restan ocho. 
> 
> El título en español es algo diferente al original, pero creo que funciona. Ojalá lo puedan disfrutar tanto como yo cuando leí el original.
> 
> Once again, I thank dawnstruck for allowing me to translate this.
> 
> Aviso: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Hice esto por diversión.

 

 

Ella quiere seguirlos, pero Kakashi no se lo permite.

Dice que lo que está por suceder sólo les concierne a ellos.

No, piensa ella, tú y yo también estamos involucrados. Somos un equipo.

La verdad es que no son un equipo, no como Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji, y nunca lo han sido.

Hubo un tiempo, hace años, en que existió cierto tipo de frágil camaradería entre ellos, cuando podían depender del otro en situaciones de vida o muerte aunque nunca se hubieran atrevido a hacerlo.

Naruto se ha convertido en su amigo, su hermano, su confidente, y Kakashi se ha convertido en su maestro por méritos propios sin importar que en el pasado no hubiera estado listo para encargarse de su propio equipo gennin.

Ninguno de ellos había estado realmente preparado para ser un equipo, y aun así. Aun así…

Naruto es lo que los mantiene unidos, ella lo sabe ahora. Naruto mantiene unido al Equipo 7 y a todo Konoha. Mantiene unidas también a todas las aldeas; eso es lo que sugieren las miradas de respeto reticente en los ojos de los otros Kage.

En efecto, ellos son el Equipo 7, pero Naruto es el alma de ese equipo, el corazón que sigue bombeando sangre en ese cuerpo.

Kakashi es la cabeza, los ojos y oídos y mente. Kakashi espera y observa y se mantiene en calma.

Yo soy las manos, se da cuenta, siempre reparando, siempre brindando apoyo.

Sasuke debe ser los pies y piernas porque siempre está corriendo lejos de la batalla o hacia ella, no importa.

Un hombre puede vivir sin piernas. Un shinobi también puede, pero perdería su propósito.

Sin Sasuke, Naruto perdería su propósito.

Sin Sasuke, la sangre de Naruto dejaría de circular.

 

 

 

Ella quiere seguirlos, pero Kakashi no se lo permite.

Ella asiente de forma cortante.

 

 

 

Ella todavía está exhausta, igual que Kakashi.

Ambos tratan de recuperarse mientras esperan a que pase la noche. Descansan mientras Sasuke y Naruto se hacen pedazos el uno al otro en algún lugar lejos de ellos.

No parece correcto, como si debieran estar haciendo algo, cualquier cosa, aunque no les venga a la mente qué.

Ella nunca fue capaz de ver la oscuridad en Sasuke, ni siquiera ahora puede verla del todo. Cada vez que él comete una nueva atrocidad, ella se sorprende, como si se hubiera convencido de que la última vez, sin duda, había sido muestra de lo peor de lo que él era capaz.

¿Cuántas veces tiene Sasuke que atravesar el pecho de alguien más para que Sakura pueda deshacerse de su ingenuidad?

Sasuke nunca había escuchado sus ruegos o promesas, siempre la había hecho a un lado, como si sus puños y sentimientos no le parecieran amenazantes. Ella se ha dado cuenta ahora; la confirmación se ha asentado pesadamente en el fondo de su estómago.

Sin embargo, no es sólo por el bien de Sasuke que ella quiere estar ahí.

Naruto necesita su apoyo. Ya sea para alentarlo o curar sus heridas, o simplemente para recordarle que hace mucho tiempo él le dio su palabra.

Algunas veces, durante los momentos más desoladores, considera que es su culpa. Es verdad que no podría haber evitado que Sasuke se marchara, pero no tendría por qué haber hecho que Naruto fuera tras él. No debería haberlo hecho sentir que esto era lo único para lo que era necesario, igual que un sabueso enviado a recuperar algo valioso.

Pero para Naruto, Sasuke, por sí mismo, siempre había sido razón suficiente. Sakura únicamente había sido una excusa.

 

 

 

No es sino hasta el amanecer que Kakashi decide que es tiempo de seguir a los chicos.

Ella quiere chillar y gritar, porque si no estaban muertos la noche anterior, probablemente lo están ahora. Si Naruto estuviera vivo, seguramente habría vuelto con ellos.

Sin embargo, Sakura no quiere perder más tiempo, no quiere dedicar otro pensamiento a qué exactamente podrían encontrar.

No están muertos, se dice a sí misma. Ella sabría si lo estuvieran.

 

 

 

Aunque no usa el Sharingan, o sus perros ninja, o cualquier otro método, Kakashi no duda al guiarlos.

Sakura lo odia un poco por esto, porque significa que él conocía su ubicación y se había negado a seguirlos de inmediato, pero también puede ver la tensión en sus hombros y el miedo en sus ojos.

No puede reprochárselo. ¿Cómo podría, si no es capaz de reprocharle nada a Sasuke?

 

 

 

El _Valle del Fin_ es un buen nombre, aunque ella aún desconoce a qué tipo de final se refiere. ¿Es el final de una batalla? ¿El final una vida? ¿O el final de una amistad?

Sombrías y proféticas se mantienen en pie, una frente a la otra, las estatuas gigantes de Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama, talladas para siempre en la roca áspera. Y aun así ya no parecen más vastas que la vida, no ahora que ella ha atestiguado los defectos y los errores de ambos hombres.

¿Tendrá Konoha que tallar en la roca un segundo monumento que replique la postura del Primer Hokage y del ancestro de los Uchiha? ¿Se trastocará el deseo de Naruto de inmortalizar su cara en piedra en una burla tan cruel?

Ella sólo puede esperar llegar a tiempo.

 

 

 

No están muertos, pero están cerca.

Han perdido mucha sangre, demasiada en realidad, pero la mayor parte de sus heridas está cauterizada debido a la explosión de chakra que seguramente fue responsable de la pérdida de sus brazos.

El agotamiento de chakra también es preocupante. La señal de su chakra parpadea entre la existencia e inexistencia, y no parece que el Kyuubi esté siquiera presente.

Tsunade-taichou le enseñó a siempre enfocarse en un único paciente. De otro modo podía terminar drenando su propio chakra por accidente. Pero no podría salvar a Naruto sólo para decirle que Sasuke ha muerto a su lado. No podría enfocarse solamente en Sasuke, no sabiendo que sus acciones han sido responsables de que Naruto se esté desangrando frente a ella.

Así que Sakura coloca sus manos sobre sus pechos para impulsar su chakra con ayuda del poco chakra del que ella puede prescindir. Sin embargo, debe ser cuidadosa porque hacerlo demasiado a prisa podría ponerlos en estado de shock. Sakura se toma su tiempo y se concentra hasta que siente que sus respiraciones se estabilizan y que sus corazones laten de forma más constante.

Sólo entonces se permite mirar más de cerca sus heridas.

Su sangre se ha coagulado en un río oscuro entre ellos, uniéndolos, como si estuvieran tratando de aferrarse uno al otro aunque ya no tienen manos.

Sakura puede implantar extremidades cercenadas, incluso hacer que se mantengan funcionales, pero eso  no es posible en este caso. Sus brazos deben haberse destruido por completo durante el ataque porque no hay tejido con el cuál reparar el daño.

Así que se enfoca en cerrar las heridas, mientras que Kakashi se mantiene a sus espaldas.

Una vez que Sakura confirmó que Sasuke y Naruto estaban con vida, Kakashi había enviado a un par de perros ninja para pedir ayuda. Iban a tener que transportar a los chicos tan rápida y cuidadosamente como fuera posible.

Eso tenía que bastar por el momento. No hay nada más que ella pueda hacer.

No te culpes, ya has hecho más que suficiente, le dice Kakashi, aunque en su tono es obvio que se está culpando a sí mismo.

Sakura nunca siente que haya hecho suficiente.

 

 

 

Sakura está agradecida porque el Hospital de Konoha continúa en pie. El lugar está más atareado que nunca, pero la familiaridad de los pasillos la ayuda a sentirse en casa.

Honestamente, preferiría quedarse junto a la cama los chicos hasta que despierten, pero ella es, antes que nada, un ninja médico y tiene otras responsabilidades.

Hay tantos heridos, tantos que siguen buscando a sus amigos y familiares que ella no puede disfrutar el hecho de que sabe dónde están sus seres queridos.

Afortunadamente, justo ahora tiene un descanso. Necesita un descanso o terminará por colapsar. Así que se dirige al cuarto que ha sido apartado para ofrecer mayor privacidad.

Hay un guardia ANBU frente a la puerta y otro fuera de la ventana, pero le permiten pasar sin cuestionarla.

Habían querido poner a Sasuke bajo supervisión especial alegando que todavía era un enemigo de Konoha. Sakura había luchado con uñas y dientes para que no lo separaran de Naruto.

Ella es consciente, sin embargo, de que no hay forma de saber cuál es el objetivo de Sasuke en este momento. La batalla obviamente se había estancado, por lo que es posible que él todavía albergue malas intenciones.

No está segura de cómo reaccionaría a eso. El que Sasuke estuviera fugitivo pero aún con una mínima esperanza de recapacitar era preferible a tenerlo en Konoha como un prisionero sin intención de arrepentirse.

Cuando Sakura entra en la habitación, su mirada se dirige hacia Naruto en primer lugar. Él parece estar durmiendo tranquilamente, sigue pálido y demacrado, pero evidentemente vivo, pues su pecho sigue moviéndose rítmicamente debajo de la delgada sábana.

Sin embargo, en el momento que voltea a la derecha, se topa con que Sasuke también la está mirando. Una fracción de segundo después, los ojos de él se han movido y enfocado en Naruto.

—Estás despierto —dice ella y se sorprende de que él no la reprenda por señalar lo obvio.

Repentinamente, ella se da cuenta de que es su oportunidad. No ha tenido un momento a solas con Sasuke en un largo tiempo y justo ahora él no puede escapar, no puede más que escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir. Sin duda los ANBU podrán oírla, pero no le importa porque necesita desahogarse, dejar salir todos los sentimientos guardados, todas las acusaciones y amenazas y preguntas.

Aun así, cuando su boca se abre, no le salen las palabras.

— ¿Cómo estás? —logra preguntar finalmente.

La mirada de él la atraviesa de esa forma tan familiar; es la mirada que reserva para las preguntas estúpidas. Después se encoge de hombros, algo que seguramente le causa molestias en el muñón, pero él no vacila ni un poco.

—He estado mejor —responde secamente, pero luego su mirada vuelve a posarse en Naruto sólo un momento—. He estado peor.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? —ella le ofrece y él duda un poco antes de asentir.

Sakura podría darle pedacitos de hielo o un vaso con una pajilla, pero sabe que eso sería indigno para él incluso en esta situación. Así que ella no lo le llama la atención cuando él se esfuerza para sentarse. Su mano derecha está atada a la cama, por lo que no puede alejarse y sus movimientos están limitados, pero él se las arregla para tomar el vaso de papel de la mano de ella y dar pequeños sorbos reticentes.

— ¿Cómo está Naruto? —pregunta Sasuke. No la está mirando a ella, que está dando un paso atrás para darle espacio, sino a su propio reflejo en el agua.

—Igual que tú —ella se encoge de hombros— pero ya lo conoces, tiene la costumbre de hacerse daño.

Es sorprendente lo fácil que es hablar de esa forma, fingir que los últimos cuatro años nunca pasaron. Esto es sólo el resultado de otra misión de rango B y Sakura sigue atrapada en medio de los chicos, que se la pasan incordiándose mutuamente, excepto cuando están preocupados por el otro en secreto.

No se permite pensar en el futuro. Durante un largo tiempo, su único objetivo había sido traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Él está aquí ahora, pero hay muchos nuevos obstáculos que superar.

¿Lo aceptará la aldea de regreso o lo considerará una amenaza inminente? ¿Él siquiera desea quedarse y vivir una vida normal? ¿Podrán él y Naruto permanecer como shinobi?

Sakura no se engaña; ha visto muchas heridas espantosas, pero una extremidad perdida es prácticamente lo mismo que una sentencia de muerte o una cabeza cortada. ¿Qué tan útil puede ser alguien si no puede sostener las armas adecuadamente o hacer sellos? Los ninja con brazos y piernas amputadas se vuelven oficinistas. Si hay algo en lo que Naruto y Sasuke serían mediocres, eso es la burocracia.

¿Ha pensado en esto Sasuke? ¿Está lamentándose por la pérdida de su brazo o la de su plan de venganza? ¿Se arrepiente del hecho de que esto se habría evitado si tan sólo se hubiera rendido un poco antes?

—Oye, Sakura —dice Sasuke y ella se da cuenta de que ha estado inmersa en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —pide Sasuke; su voz no es demandante, no carece de emoción… sólo está haciendo una pregunta, con un poco de esperanza entretejida en las palabras.

Cuando Sakura tenía trece años habría hecho cualquier cosa por él, habría hecho cualquier cosa sólo para que él siquiera hiciera la petición, pero ahora se siente un poco aprensiva.

—Eso depende —responde ella con ligereza—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿Podrías…? —él se detiene para lamer su labio inferior; es un gesto nervioso. ¿No es eso algo extraño?

— ¿Podrías acercarme a la cama de Naruto?

De todas las cosas que podría haber imaginado que le pediría, esta no es una de ellas, pero ella se pone firme.

—Me temo que eso no es posible —dice ella y atestigua como Uchiha Sasuke se desploma derrotado.

—Tu cama está unida a la pared —le explica— pero la de Naruto no lo está.

Ella se acerca y retira las mesas de noche y las sillas antes de mover la cama de Naruto junto con las máquinas y vías intravenosas más cerca de Sasuke.

Le toma un tiempo porque lo hace centímetro a centímetro. Al incorporarse nota que ha exagerado porque casi no queda espacio entre las camas, definitivamente no el suficiente para que pase el personal médico en caso de emergencia.

Sin embargo, Sasuke observa expectante sus avances, así que ella piensa _qué más da_ y termina de empujar, disminuyendo la distancia hasta que las estrechas camas están perfectamente alineadas.

Deliberadamente, Sakura se toma su tiempo para acomodar cuidadosamente el resto de los muebles y equipos. Cuando levanta la vista y se permite dar la vuelta, la escena que la recibe no la sorprende tanto como debería.

Sasuke ha estirado el brazo tanto como las ataduras se lo permiten y ha tomado los dedos de Naruto en su mano.

Y ella no puede ver si está despierto, pero la cabeza de Naruto se ha inclinado hacia un lado, como atraída por la fuerza de atracción de Sasuke.

Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios en ese momento, es pequeña pero está cargada de alivio. Esto contesta por lo menos una de sus preguntas.

Sólo entonces se dirige a la puerta con el objetivo de dejarlos a solas y pasar su descanso en otro lugar, pero la detiene la voz de Sasuke.

—Sakura —dice y ella lo mira por encima del hombro. Él no la está viendo, su mirada está concentrada en su mano y la de Naruto, pero a ella eso no le molesta.

—Aquí hay sillas, ¿cierto? —él comenta y a ella le toma una vergonzosa cantidad de tiempo darse cuenta de que es una invitación.

—Eso supongo —responde ella con suavidad. Cuando toma una de las sillas y se sienta al pie de la cama de Naruto, levanta la mirada justo a tiempo para notar que en el rostro de Sasuke está presente el indicio de una sonrisa.

 

 

 

Han estado una semana en el hospital, una semana, y ya están escalando las paredes.

Bueno, Naruto está escalando las pareces, pero Sasuke enfatiza ese comportamiento con miradas agresivas y suspiros impacientes. Parecen niños pequeños, estudiantes de la Academia, o gennin, y eso, en cierto modo, es lo mejor que podría estar pasando.

Se supone que deben recibir terapia física y enfrentarse a evaluaciones psicológicas antes de seguir adelante, pero Kiba o algún otro idiota les ha proporcionado kunai y shuriken y ahora se han empeñado en practicar su puntería.

Los shinobi entrenan para ser ambidiestros desde el inicio, pero perder un brazo estropea el balance del cuerpo. Además hay que lidiar con el dolor fantasma y las sensaciones imaginarias y, en general, con el trauma de olvidar en ocasiones que se ha perdido una parte de uno mismo.

Sasuke y Naruto nunca se han visto más completos.

Lo único que hace que Naruto permanezca en cama es el hecho de que Sasuke no puede dejar la suya sin permiso o supervisión. Así que ambos se dedican a aterrorizar a las enfermeras y a contrariar a los ANBU. Sakura no sabía que alguien usando máscara pudiera lucir tan exasperado.

Uno de sus colegas ha corrido a quejarse con ella, de nuevo, así que Sakura se dirige al cuarto sin saber que esperar. Es posible que Naruto haya dibujado un pene sobre la cara de Sasuke mientras estaba dormido, o que Sasuke se haya comido toda la gelatina de Naruto sólo para molestarlo.

Ya no están en pie de guerra, pero eso no significa que haya paz entre los dos.

Sin embargo, Sakura se detiene de golpe en cuanto entra en la habitación.

A primera vista, Sasuke y Naruto están sentados en sus camas, con las piernas cruzadas y jugando cartas. Eso, por sí mismo, no tendría por qué ser motivo de preocupación.

Lo que es preocupante es que hay un clon de sombra sentado junto a Naruto y completamente concentrado en sus cartas.

— ¡Uzumaki Naruto! —grita Sakura y tanto el original como el clon quedan petrificados de inmediato.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —sisea Sakura al tiempo que avanza hacia ellos y los golpea en la cabeza. El clon desaparece en medio de una nube de humo, mientras que el original aúlla miserablemente.

— ¿Qué parte de _estuviste a punto de morir por agotamiento de chakra_ no entendiste? —le reclama— ¡Sé que eres un caso especial, pero esa no es razón para que tientes a la muerte!

—Oye, verás, Sakura-chan —Naruto intenta apaciguarla y aliviar el abultamiento en sus cabeza—. Era un experimento.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Descubrir cuántos clones se requieren para que te remates?

—No —Naruto niega rápidamente con la cabeza—. Sólo queríamos comprobar si podíamos hacer jutsus. Por lo menos no intentamos una técnica de naturaleza de fuego como sugirió Sasuke.

Sakura dirige una mirada furiosa hacia Sasuke, quien hace lo que puede por parecer estoico aunque no lo logra del todo.

—Pero, Sakura-chan, ¡Kakashi-sensei estaría orgulloso de nuestro trabajo en equipo! —Naruto se apresura a decir y se estremece cuando Sakura vuelve a concentrar su furia en él.

—Sí, trabajan en equipo para matarse. ¡Idiota!

—No es así —Naruto le da un golpecito con el codo a Sasuke—. Tenemos que enseñarle, teme.

—Hn —gruñe Sasuke, pero un instante después Sakura tiene que mirar fascinada como ambos levantan su mano y, juntos, llevan a cabo los sellos correspondientes.

Dos clones aparecen de la nada junto a ellos, uno de Sasuke y uno de Naruto. Sasuke desaparece su clon después de unos segundos, pues aún está muy débil para mantenerlo demasiado tiempo, pero él clon de Naruto sonríe con orgullo.

—Si Sasuke está conmigo puedo seguir haciendo clones, y si puedo hacer clones puedo seguir haciendo el Rasengan —Naruto declara felizmente—. Y si puedo hacer el Rasengan todavía puedo ser Hokage, y si puedo ser Hokage puedo… pues supongo que puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

—Usuratonkachi — dice Sasuke y se cubre la cara con la mano.

Sakura, en cambio, no sabe que decir.

No es un método con el que podrían continuar como verdaderos shinobi, pero es un avance. Y si existe alguien con la capacidad de sacar lo mejor de cualquier situación, ese es Uzumaki Naruto.

—Son unos idiotas —Sakura dice y luego destruye el último clon moviendo los dedos impetuosamente—. Los dos son idiotas.

Sin embargo, si se comportan como idiotas _juntos_ , ella puede aceptarlo.

 

 

 

Si Naruto es el corazón que late constante y sincero, y Sasuke es los pies que por primera vez en años permanecen en calma y firmes, entonces Sakura es las manos gentiles y diligentes. A partir de ahora, aunque todavía no se han dado cuenta, necesitarán las manos de Sakura.

Juntos, los tres, pueden alcanzar más que la funcionalidad. Juntos, pueden alcanzar la plenitud.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Por favor dejen comentarios sobre la traducción y su opinión sobre la historia. Visiten el trabajo original para dejar Kudos.


End file.
